sicwadfandomcom-20200215-history
SIC
(Stocean Interstellar Committee) is a Doom WAD created by I'm a Zombieman in November 2018. Released on May 11, 2019, the wad is true to the Ultimate Doom, containing 36 maps, along with 4 bonus maps. The wad also utilizes new weapons, new music, textures, and some new art. Story The year is 2134. The countries of the Earth are filled with large mega corporations, including the democracy-fanatic country of Stoce. One company, however, stands out from the rest: The SIC (or Stocean Interstellar Committee if you want spicy specifics). The SIC is devoted to researching the XN-26272 Solar System (our solar system) and the nearby universe. Alongside space exploration, the SIC is a leading weapons manufacturer, for both civilians and the military alike. Some of these weapons are highly confidential and state of the art, including the lusted X-62 "Gatling Laser", alongside highly popular weapons like the M49 Shotgun. But enough of that boring background. You’re a part of the Stocean Space Marines division, controlled by the military and heavily sponsored by the SIC. You’re stationed at the SIC’s Cyla Base, having a good time with your squadmates. One day, however, the lights in the base begin to flicker, and strange noises are heard. Suddenly, screams ring throughout the base, and guns begin to fire. You’re in a back room relaxing when this is happening. After a while, the guns cede down and the screams stop. You grab your pistol and open the door. It’s up to you to find out what happened to the base, get off the base, and get back to Earth. New features The player character is an unnamed corporal who is stationed with the SSM on the Cyla base. Levels Bloodbath *E1M1: Reception *E1M2: Computer Hub *E1M3: Power Plant *E1M4: Control Tower *E1M5: Military Unit *E1M6: Cargo Landing *E1M7: Central Pumping *E1M8: Teleportation Hub *E1M9: Quarters Breakdown *E2M1: Lab Sector E *E2M2: The Slough *E2M3: Administration *E2M4: Hallowed Halls *E2M5: Maintenance Tunnels *E2M6: Mess Hall *E2M7: Lab Sector B *E2M8: Lab X *E2M9: Lost Dreams Hellish Hatred *E3M1: Infernal Corridor *E3M2: The Visage *E3M3: The HAAK *E3M4: Leaning Tower of Death *E3M5: Hill Of Hatred *E3M6: Merde! *E3M7: Growth Spurt *E3M8: Cauldron *E3M9: Throwback Home at Last *E4M1: Mors Expectet *E4M2: Effugium *E4M3: Turmoil *E4M4: Odium Perfectum *E4M5: Visus Labs *E4M6: Interstate *E4M7: The City *E4M8: Sheath *E4M9: Mortal Bonus levels *E5M1: Crosswalks *E5M2: Lab Sector C *E5M3: Aww Hell *E5M4: The Other City Weapons *Colt 45 *M49 Shotgun *SAR15 *Dual Grenade Launcher *Dual Laser *Gatling Laser Monsters *ZSec *Flametrooper *Heavy Support Dude *Unholy Sheath Episode synopsis SIC contains 4 episodes, with 8 maps and 1 secret map each. Each episode contains easier levels at the beginning before ramping up in difficulty in the middle levels. At the final level of each episode, a boss is fought before the episode ends. Episode 1 (Bloodbath) Taking place on Cyla, the player encounters a smaller legion of monsters, mostly former humans and lower-ranking Hell monsters. They are teleported to Titana at the end of the episode. Episode 2 (Breakdown) Taking place on Titana, this part of the game introduces new monsters and challenges. At the end of the episode the player is teleported to Hell. Episode 3 (Hellish Hatred) Taking place in Hell, the player is introduced to the most powerful monsters of Hell. They battle the Cyberdemon at the end and are sent back to Earth at the end of the episode. Episode 4 (Home at Last) Taking place on Earth, this is the hardest level. No new monsters are introduced except for the final boss, the Unholy Sheath. Development Development of SIC.wad began in early December of 2018. Episode 1 was completed on December 18, and Episode 2 began the next day. Development was on hiatus during Christmas due to obvious reasons. Development returned on January 5, and Episode 2 was completed on January 21, 2019. Episode 3 was completed in March. Episode 4 was completed on May 5. The wad was finished on May 9, and was released on May 11. For the first half of the maps, they were done in the Doom format, making them compatible with vanilla Doom. After training with the Hexen format, the remainder of the maps were created with it. Category:SIC.wad